


What is Mine

by whispersofdelirium



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, gritty fluff?, hell if i know, violence within but only up to canon level really, wrote this at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do what he must to protect what is his and Derek is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/gifts).



> This work was definitely without a doubt inspired by this amazing art piece by Ai-to-Makoto on deviantart. [Click here for amazing art](http://lfayth.deviantart.com/art/I-will-protect-336395938?q=favby%3Alfayth%2F52294761&qo=126)

His eye burned as blood flowed freely down the left side of his face. The cut on his forehead was showing no signs of clotting but that was fine. They were all in front of him, all four hunters and all of one werewolf. He only needed one good eye to see them coming. One good eye to catch Derek's sprinting form the next alley over.

Fucking hunters had run through town, been here less then 72 hours; torched Scott's car, taken Isaac and gutted Boyd. The car could be replaced and the Sheriff was in the know and had gotten Isaac back barely an hour before. Scott had let Stiles know via text not long after. Boyd? He started to heal right around the time that Derek ripped the spine out of the hunter that had done it. Stiles saw it all, but starting to heal and conscious were two very different things.

So Derek had run, drawing them all away from his fallen beta and right into Stiles' arms. Well, Derek hadn't meant to since Stiles had been ordered to stay home. No one was surprised when he hadn't. What surprised everyone, okay really just Derek since the hunters couldn't care less about the human boy, was that said human boy was carrying, with ease, a sawed off Winchester shotgun. A shotgun that was fully loaded and aimed at the bastards' feet.

Derek had cursed as he rounded the corner to an old warehouse and Stiles was just there walking calmly up to the parade of violence. Derek tried to veer towards the teen but another arrow was fired and ripped through his torso. The impact caused the werewolf to stumble and lurch to the left. Blood poured from the wound as Derek caught Stiles' eyes flicker to his wound before returning to the hunters.

"Stiles, get out of here," the Alpha growled out we he tried to get to his feet. Another arrow hit him in the shoulder sending him down once more. That now made five, two lodged in his shoulders, one through his left arm and now these two. The Alpha's vision blackened as he tried to rise again. The sound of a cocking gun echoed throughout the area causing Derek to freeze.

The teen held it fiercely as he moved in between the hunters and their werewolf prey. The humans came up short, one hunter notched an arrow while the other three had simple melee weapons on hand. The lead man had a gun at his hip but made no move towards it- out of ammo? - Stiles' mind supplied the most logical assumption almost instantly.

Stiles fired a shot at the archer as he stepped directly in between. The archer took it in the gut as he let loose an arrow straight for Stiles. With a grunt, the teen deflected it with the barrel of his gun- like a batter up at bat. He cocked the gun again and held it up.

"Under accordance with the code, you have no right." Stiles spoke confidently as he held his position. Behind him he heard Derek groan, labored breath and the shuffling of feet. The werewolf rose up to his feet and held his injured arm. Winchesters were only a two shot, reload- waste time and get killed- kind of gun. Derek inched closer to the teen and tried to steady his breathing. If Stiles could keep them distracted long enough he could build up the strength to-

"By code rights you need to leave town immediately but fuck the code." Stiles words dripped with hatred and venom, the kinds of which Derek had never heard from the teen's mouth.

"You fucking-" Stiles interrupted the man speaking with a shot to the face. The bastard was dead before he hit the ground.

"I will protect what is mine," the teen growled out as he snapped the shot gun open with one hand before reaching behind himself with his left hand. One of the last two hunters charged, using the reloading time as a good opportunity. Derek practically howled as he shifted and prepared to lunge. All the while cursing Stiles for such a bad weapon choice; for even being here to begin with.

But before Derek's feet left the ground Stiles had dropped the shotgun, snapped his hand back out in front of him, a hand that did not hold ammo but a police grade handgun. His now free right hand clasped the bottom and two squeezes of the trigger and both men lay dead or dying at his feet.

"Fuck you for thinking you could take him from me," Stiles spat out as he put the safety back on the handgun and tossed it to the side, away from all the hunters in case one of his shots had gone off target enough for them to find the strength to crawl. He turned to the Alpha, took a step and collapsed.

Derek collapsed with him. He ripped the arrow from his arm, tossing the shaft aside before gathering the brunette in his arms. The teen did not cry, or panic, or did anything Derek would have expected from a kid that had just taken his first life, quickly followed by his next three kills.

Instead Stiles sat on his hunches, rigid and unmoving. The scent of gunpowder was heavy on his person and Derek hated it. Hated the fact that it almost completely covered up the sweet scent the boy naturally gave off. With one last aborted inhale, and a grimace of disgust, Derek pulled away and looked at Stiles. Really looked at him.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was gruff but held a note of- well basically the essence of being lost. Not lost in thought or unable to follow kind of lost. It was the pained sort of lost when you witness a dreadful act- the lost of innocence or the fracturing of the one you loved.

Maybe it had been the teen's name or the Alpha's tone but he snapped out of wherever his mind had lead him. He grabbed Derek gently but with determination by his shirt and surged in.

The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcome. It ebbed and flowed with emotions too heavy to put into words. It raged with the argument Derek wanted to make, the- you shouldn't be here. What if you died? What would I do? Stiles fought back with a hand at the back of Derek's head and the other still in his shirt with a simple I couldn't lose you, over and over again being expressed with lips and tongue.

Minutes passed and oxygen was needed so they broke apart but held close. Derek was the first to speak, "Why?"

Stiles grabbed the back of his neck gently and moved away until their eyes locked. "Because you are mine and I fucking love you."

"Mine," Derek growled deeply as he surged in for another kiss.

Stiles had just enough time to whisper a bold 'yes' before their lips crashed together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join in the insanity and follow me on [tumblr](http://justleftofextraordinary.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also my name has been thrown in for the A03 author auction! If you feel so inclined check out what I am offering. [My auction page, click here.](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/lfayth)


End file.
